Je ne crois pas aux contes de fées
by BlueAlice9
Summary: Nous tombons tous un jour où l'autre. Et Sherlock Holmes n'échappera pas à la règle. Une histoire mélangée de science et saupoudrée de féerique. Molly est John seront présents.
1. Chp1 : Le jugement

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Voici ma première fanfic sur la série TV Sherlock de la BBC. Je crains que le changement radical de contexte soit un peu étrange à apréhender, aussi je tiens à vous prévenir de suite : _

_Univers AU et Sherlock sera un peu OOC. Vous voilà prévenus : )_

_Il y aura aussi un peu de romantisme._

_Disclaimer : Sherlock BBC de m'appartient pas_

**"Je ne crois pas aux contes de fées"**

Chp1 : Le jugement

Il ai des moments dans la vie où l'on doute de ses capacités et de ses qualités. Tout e monde a ces petits moments de coup de blues ou de moral dans les chaussettes. Et si certains le cachent, c'est qu'ils sont très bons acteurs. Sherlock Holmes fait partis de ceux-là.

Ainsi, le jeune homme a peine sorti de l'université, fraîchement diplômé de sa deuxième licence à l'âge de 19 ans, se lance très consciencieusement dans l'auto entrepreneuriat en tant que détective privé.

Passionné par les scènes de crimes depuis son enfance, ce gentleman danseur à ses heures perdues, rencontre un énorme succès dans l'entourage bourgeois de Londres et en profite pour peaufiner ses relations. Un assistant pas trop stupide pour lui permettre de se mettre en valeur, un ami pathologiste pour l'aider à se faufiler dans la morgue et enquêter sur les indices laissés par les traces sur les corps des victimes, et un grand frère travaillant au gouvernement britannique qui lui sert de nettoyage auprès des plaintes portées par le peuple après son passage assez impressionnant dans une histoire de meurtres des plus banales selon le détective.

Voilà 10 ans que Sherlock Holmes s'était construit une réputation. Froid, orgueilleux, prétentieux, et surtout : direct. Beaucoup trop direct au goût de plusieurs femmes.

En effet si ses traits de caractères ont tout l'air de dessiner le pire des hommes, son physique compensait certainement sa personnalité. De taille plutôt grande, c'est un homme svelte mais musclé, des cheveux noirs et bouclés, souvent en bataille, un sourire ravageur (bien qu'il ne l'affiche la plupart du temps en tant que 'faux sourire'), et des yeux vert-bleu qui lui donne un atout difficilement non remarquable.

Il ne lui manquait plus que la dernière touche pour faire de lui un 'sur homme' : l'intelligence.

Car Sherlock Holmes était de loin, l'un des hommes les plus intelligents sur cette terre. Il aimait le proférer et le criait sur tout les toits si personne ne lui faisait la remarque.

Ainsi, ce détective privé vivait sa vie sans se préoccuper des forces supérieures qui le regardait d'un mauvais œil depuis sa naissance.

Par forces supérieur, j'entends bien entendu, tout ce dont Sherlock Holmes se moque et rejette totalement l'existence. Il s'agit bien sûr du monde féerique et de ses principaux habitants : les fées.

La plupart se délectaient de ce spectacle. Elles aimaient regarder cet homme affronter la science et Dieu lui même s'il le pouvait. Mais les autres ne rêvaient que de l'étrangler pendant son sommeil.

"Il est insupportable ! rouspéta une fée en train de saupoudrer son thé avec du sucre.

_Quelle arrogance ! Mais pour qui se prend-il ?, reprit une jolie fée blonde qui caressait une luciole venu se poser à côté d'elle."

5 petites fées étaient penchées au dessus d'un gigantesque puis qui leur offrait en vue réel, le détective qui venait de résoudre une énième enquête.

"Ça ne peut plus durer ! Vous avez vu comment il a ridiculisé ce pauvre homme ? reprit la fée au sucre.

_Et la manière dont il s'est fichu de l'inspecteur ?, pleura une fée des eaux.

_Mais Ondine, on sait que tu aimes bien ce Lestrade... soupira une autre fée.

_Hein ? M-mais non ! Pas du tout !

_Mesdemoiselles un peu d'attention s'il vous plaît, dit la 5 ème fée. Je comprends vos sentiments et votre mécontentement. Cela fait maintenant bien longtemps que nous lui laissons le temps de se racheter. Cependant, je propose qu'on lui laisse une dernière chance.

_Que comptez-vous faire, Madame ? demanda la fée aux lucioles, car il était évident que la plus âgée était la plus sage.

_Laissez-moi faire, dit-elle simplement."

Le lendemain, alors que Sherlock marchait dans la rue, le nez rivé sur son portable en train de faire des statistiques sur le nombre de meurtres résolus ces trois dernières années, une veille dame tomba à terre devant lui.

Il su aussitôt qu'elle avait fait exprès. La manière dont elle chu ne lui était pas inconnu, nombre de personnes et de clients feintaient s'évanouir dans le but d'attirer l'attention et d'être pris en victime. Ils reconnaissaient les signes. Ainsi, il ne lui porta pas secours. Il resta debout devant elle sans s'inquiéter, malgré les regards accusateurs que lui lançaient les gens en train de passer. Au bout de 30 secondes, une personne accouru au secours de la veille dame.

"Madame, vous allez bien ? Voulez-vous que j'appelle les secours ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille qui aida la personne âgée à se relever."

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, et se prépara à expliquer par A plus B comment il était évident que ce n'était que du cinéma, mais la jeune femme fut plus rapide que lui et lui hurla au visage :

"Vous n'avez pas honte ?! Vous osez laisser une dame évanouie en face de vous sans réagir ?! Vous êtes vraiment une belle ordu-... Un homme horrible !"

Sherlock ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire. Cette fille devait être élevée un peu à l'ancienne pour se retenir de le traiter d'ordure. Question de politesse surement.

Son rire ne fit qu'empirer la colère de l'interlocutrice qui finit par le gifler au visage. Le silence se fit dans la foule rassemblée autour de la scène. Le détective ouvrit des yeux ronds, son regard était rempli de colère. Celle qui venait de donner la gifle tressailli.

"Molly ! Appela un jeune homme qui venait d'arriver près d'elle, laisse ce sale type, on va reconduire la veille dame. J'ai appelé une ambulance. Suis-moi."

Et il prit le bras de la dite Molly qui ne se fit pas prier deux fois pour le suivre. Ils aidèrent la veille femme, qui était resté calme devant la dispute, et l'entraînèrent avec elle. On entendit au bout de la rue une sirène d' ambulance qui ne fit qu'attirer plus de curieux. Sherlock profita de la foule grandissante pour ne pas avoir à répondre aux accusation lancés contre lui par certaines personnes et rentra le plus vite possible chez lui.

Une fois dans son appartement, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se posa devant son miroir. Une énorme trace rouge en forme de main était appliqué contre sa joue gauche. Il était furieux. Il s'était fait grondé et giflé par la même fille en moins de 5 minutes. Il en avait honte. Lui, le fameux détective le plus connu à Londres. S'être pris une tarte en public ne lui revenait pas.

Pendant qu'il ressasser sa colère, un éclair de lumière apparu derrière lui. Il fut très surpris et se retourna d'un coup pour voir apparaître... la vielle dame de tout à l'heure.

"Qu'est-ce que...

_Bien le bonjour, Sherlock Holmes, sourit la vielle dame.

_..."

Il ne savait que répondre. Les questions les plus bêtes lui venaient à l'esprit. Il avait l'impression de se sentir inférieur, sentiment qu'il ne supportait pas.

De rage, il cria :

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?!

_Voyons, j'aurai attendu plus de calme de la part d'un détective comme toi.

_Vous... Vous êtes rentrés par la lucarne. Et.. vous, vous... Vous n'avez fait aucun bruit en arriv-

_Arrête Sherlock, ne vois-tu pas que tu as tort ? Nous existons vraiment même si tu nous as toujours rejeté...

_Qui ? Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

_Je parle du monde des fées, mon cher."

Il resta abasourdi un instant.

"Je vous demande pardon ?

_Es-tu sourd ou juste stupide ?

_Je... ! Sortez d'ici tout de suite !

Il ne supportait pas qu'on le traite de la sorte. La gifle qu'il avait reçu n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'il subissait à l'instant.

"Je sortirai si j'en ai envie mon grand. J'ai d'abord une chose à t'annoncer puis je m'en irai.

_Eh bien crachez le morceau ! dit il en criant fortement."

La vielle femme croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils devant ce manque de retenu. Sherlock respira vite et fort, il commençait a avoir peur. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Et ces deux impressions mélangées le rendait vulnérable et il détestait cela.

"Je vais te donner une bonne correction, qui je l'espère t'aidera à mieux appréhender les sentiments des autres.

_Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez me faire ? dit Sherlock en la toisant, un instant intéressé et curieux.

_Te changer en animal."

Le jeune homme se retint de rire puis voyant qu'elle ne modifiait pas sa phrase, rigola carrément à gorge déployée.

La veille femme ne cilla pas et le regarda finir de rire. Il s'essuya les yeux et dit :

"Bien, bien. Alors madame, je ne pense pas que me changer en grenouille serait bien intéressant. De plus, je ne crois pas aux contes de fées, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué. Mais je suis curieux. De quoi me menaceriez-vous si c'était vrai ?

_De ce que je viens de te dire mon garçon. Vois-tu, tu as beau posséder d'énorme qualités en ce qui concerne l'intelligence, tu es l'un des pires hommes en matière de relations humaines.

_Ah ça, on me le dit souvent. dit-il en souriant. Il préférait prendre la chose à la rigolade et rentrer dans le jeu. Il ressouderait le mystère de cette femme entrée par effraction plus tard.

_Je vais donc te punir en te donner une nouvelle apparence. Si d'ici ton 30 ème anniversaire tu n'as pas réussi à aimer et à te faire aimer par une personne en retour, au point de sacrifier ta vie pour la dite personne, tu resteras à jamais sous ta forme animale."

Sherlock mit sa main devant la bouche pour cacher un sourire qui dévoilait toutes ses dents. Il rirait bien mais la bonne femme le fixait d'un méchant regard qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas terminé.

"Tu devras affronter tes plus grandes peurs, surmonter ta vanité et ton orgueil et surtout, accepter de te sentir faible et dépareillé face à la beauté de l'amour."

Il explosa de rire et son rire résonna fortement dans la salle de bain. Sherlock se tenait le côtes et fini par tomber à genoux car il ne tenait plus debout.

La vielle femme sourit devant lui et disparu doucement sans que Sherlock ne le remarque.

"Oui, tu en as bien besoin murmura t-elle avant de disparaître complètement."

A ce moment même, une énorme lumière blanche rempli la pièce entière et Sherlock s'arrête de rire.

Non seulement la grand mère n'était plus là, mais il commença à sentir des frissons qui lui parcouraient tout le corps. La lumière se fit plus dense et il regarda autour de lui aveuglé et paniqué. Finalement, les frissons disparurent et après cela, il se sentit beaucoup plus léger. Il semblait flotter dans le vide mais il n'y voyait rien. Après quelques instants, il retomba lourdement par terre.

Assommé par le choc, Sherlock se réveilla quelques instants plus tard, au son de la voix de John qui l'appelait.

"Sherlock ? Mais Sherlock ou es-tu nom d'un chien ! Je sais que tu es là, il y a ton portable posé sur la commode !, cria John en parcourant l'appartement.

_Je suis là John, répondit Sherlock en essayant de se relever, les yeux toujours fermés à cause de la douleur qu'il ressentait du au choc.

_Hein ? répondit John". Il entra dans la salle de bain, il baissa les yeux et hurla de surprise.

Une loutre venait de pointer son museau hors d'un tas de vêtements tombée par terre.


	2. Chp2 : L'adaptation

_Bonjour,_

_Tout d'abord un grand merci aux posteurs de reviews (dayflow : thanks again you're motivating me !, IlenaT : j'espère que la suite te plaira :), Laura1907 : je n'avais pas pensé à John en hérisson, mais lui ne mérite pas d'être changé en animal :p). __Ca fait plaisir de se sentir lu :)_

_Ce chapitre est plus long que le premier avec moins de dialogues et plus de descriptions. J'espère que ça ne vous embêtera pas trop._

_Disclaimer : Sherlock BBC ne m'appartient paaaas._

- Résumé du chapitre précédent -

Devant l'arrogance et l'orgueil dont Sherlock est pourvu, une fée décide de lui jeter un sort, en espérant le faire réfléchir sur son comportement. Sherlock se retrouve donc changé en loutre...

Chp 2 : L'adaptation

Le cri de John est la première chose qui surprit Sherlock. Il se demandait pourquoi celui-ci hurlait en sa présence.

Sherlock essaya de se redresser puis ouvra enfin les yeux. Il n'aurait jamais pensé cela un jour mais il trouvait que John était... Hmmm... Grand ? Très grand même. Il se dit que la bonne dame lui avait joué un tour en lui faisant avaler quelque chose pendant qu'il était inconscient et qui lui donnait une mauvaise perception ou une mauvaise vue, mais John n'était pas dans on état habituel. Il gesticulait, poussait des cris ce qui finit par agacer Sherlock.

"John, écoute moi au lieu de courir dans tout les sens !"

Le médecin se figea et se retourna lentement vers Sherlock.

"Je... Tu... Tu ne bouges pas d'ici mon petit, hein ? Je vais appeler le zoo, ils vont bien s'occuper de toi...

_Mais enfin John, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! s'énerva Sherlock. "

John recula de deux pas et percuta un miroir derrière lui qui tomba à terre.

"Ne te mets pas en colère, je te promets que tout va bien se passer.

_John, tu vas arrêter de faire l'imbécile parce que sinon..."

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car il venait de se voir dans le miroir.

"Qu-qu-qu-qu-QUOI ?!"

La loutre noire aux yeux verts en face de John venait de pousser un énorme cri à la vue de son reflet dans la glace. Elle se recula du miroir le plus loin possible, mais elle se prit les pattes dans sa queue, tomba et en arrière et roula par terre. John aurait rigolé de cette situation si l'animal ne se trouvait pas en ce moment même dans sa salle de bain.

Profitant de l'instant, il sorti rapidement, ferma la porte à clef et se précipita vers le combiné.

Sherlock fini par se remettre sur ses pattes et entra directement dans son palais mental.

"Donc, donc donc, ce que m'a dit cette vielle était vrai ! Bon sang, c'était vrai ! Et si ce ne l'est pas, elle a un talent particulier pour me faire sentir comme un animal... Un animal ! Calme-toi Sherlock, calme-toi ! Rappelle-toi ce qu'elle t'as dis... Non, pas maintenant. Je dois sortir d'ici au plus vite. Si je veux agir selon ma guise, il me faut à tout prix m'échapper d'ici."

Le fait de réfléchir à une manière de s'évader lui permit de reprendre un rythme de respiration normal et de se calmer un peu. Il fit le tour de la salle de bain et observa l'environnement de haut.

Sa seule solution était de se hisser sur le haut de l'armoire et de parvenir à ouvrir la lucarne. Puis, il marcherait sur le bord de la fenêtre, s'agripperai au tuiles et s'évaderait par le toit.

Son plan préparé, Sherlock-la-loutre se mit au travail. Car, si son apparence avait changé, son intelligence et son palais mental restaient les mêmes. Après une rapide réflexion, il se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il est changé de corps plutôt que d'intelligence...

Il poussa avec sa tête un tabouret de bois contre l'armoire. Puis il retourna vers ses vêtement et fouilla pour s'emparer de quelque chose. Sa montre.

Le bracelet dans sa gueule, il s'avança vers le tabouret puis se recula un peu pour prendre de l'élan et sauta. Malheureusement, il n'avait aucune idée du poids d'une loutre, et il retomba lourdement sur le sol.

Le bruit averti John qui marcherait -semble t-il- vers la salle de bain puisque Sherlock entendit ses pas se rapprocher. Vite Sherlock se remit en positon, et sauta, cette fois-ci, proprement. Juché sur le tabouret, il tourna vivement la tête au bruit de la poignée tournée. Mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas.

"Eh merde, ou sont les clefs de la salle de bain ? se plaignit John." Il fit marche arrière.

Sherlock ne s'attarda pas un instant. Il prit appui sur le tabouret, plia ses pattes, s'aplatit du mieux qu'il le pu et sauta.

Bien entendu, l'armoire était bien plus haute que le tabouret, mais il réussi à agripper le haut avec ses pattes. Il planta ses griffes dans le bois, et racla l'armoire avec ses pattes arrière pour ne pas glisser.

"Bon sang de bons-..." Avec un effort surhumain -pardon, surloutre- il remonta entièrement sur l'armoire. Après cet exercice physique, il s'approcha vite de la lucarne. Par chance, elle était ouverte. Il n'avait qu'à la pousser pour qu'elle s'ouvre entièrement, ce qu'il fit.

La loutre passa la tête par la vitre, la montre toujours dans sa gueule, et regarda en bas. Ce côté de la salle de bain donnait sur la cour, derrière leur appartement. Peu de personnes passaient à cet endroit.

Niveau hauteur, cela faisait bien 4 étages. Sherlock déglutit.

Il se tortilla pour relever son museau en direction des rebords de fenêtres qui lui permettraient d'accéder aux toits. C'était assez fin, mais s'il se redressait et marchait le long, il devrait y arriver.

Sherlock prit doucement appui contre le mur pour se mettre debout. Puis il se lança.

"Marche doucement, un pas à la fois. Et ne lâche surtout pas ta montre !, se dit-il."

Le mammifère était à moitié de la fenêtre voisine quand il entendit un appel de John :

"Ah zut ! Ou est-elle ? ... La loutre, où te caches-tu ? Je t'ai entendu tomber, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop mal..."

Sherlock accéléra ses pas, au risque de perdre l'équilibre. Il savait que John aurai l'idée saugrenue de jeter un coup d'œil à la fenêt-

"OH MON DIEU !" hurla John. Ce dernier regardait la loutre avec des yeux ronds comme des billes, et la bouche ouverte.

Il faut dire que le spectacle d'une loutre longeant les fenêtres sur ses deux pattes arrière n'est pas donné à voir pour tout le monde.

Vite, Sherlock agrippa à la fenêtre au dessus de lui, et reproduit le même exercice que pour l'armoire sous les yeux ébahis de John. Il se jucha sur le toit et, après un regard de tristesse lancé à son ami, s'enfuit sur le toit.

Il courra le long des appartements, tout en veillant à être hors de vue du côté rue.

Arrivé au bout du chemin que les toits pouvaient lui offrir, Sherlock s'allongea à l'ombre contre une cheminée, complètement exténué. Là, et seulement là, il se remémora les paroles de la vielle dame. "Si d'ici ton 30 ème anniversaire tu n'as pas réussi à aimer et à te faire aimer par une personne en retour, au point de sacrifier ta vie pour la dite personne, tu resteras à jamais sous ta forme animale. Tu devras affronter tes plus grandes peurs, surmonter ta vanité et ton orgueil et surtout, accepter de te sentir faible et dépareillé face à la beauté de l'amour..."

Sherlock laissa tomber la dernière partie et son concentra sur les premières paroles.

"Mon anniversaire, se dit-il, est dans une semaine, le jeudi à 17h35..."

Il posa sa montre à côté de lui pour y jeter un coup d'œil, même si ce n'était pas pour cette raison première qu'il l'avait emporté.

"18h21, lit-il. Bon."

Il sentit qu'il n'avançait pas. Elle a dit qu'il fallait qu'il soit aimé... Mais il avait ses parents déjà ! Et puis John, mais s'il disait le contraire. Et Lestrade, et Mme Hudson... Et lui les appréciaient bien qu'il ne le montre pas souvent, voir pas du tout. Alors quoi ?

Puis il se remémora de la dernière partie qui concerne... l'amour.

Il soupira. Un petit soupir de loutre fatigué et énervée. L'amour, ce n'est que la chimie humaine inventée par les hommes dans le but de donner un sens à la vie. Ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé.

"Et même si je tombais amoureux, pensa t-il, qui sur cette planète pourrai aimer un être comme moi ?"

Bizarrement, cette pensée lui fit extrêmement mal. Il eu presque envie qu'on lui entoure les épaules. Ou dans le cas d'une loutre : qu'on le prenne dans les bras pour le serrer tendrement. Il se recroquevillerai le plus possible contre cette personne et s'endormirait paisiblement.

Il se donna une gifle mentalement. Cette veille dame déteignait vraiment sur lui !

Que fallait-il faire ? Sherlock se dit qu'elle réapparaîtrai peut être le jour de son 30 ème anniversaire. Là, il pourrait lui expliquer qu'il possède déjà des proches qui s'inquiètent pour lui et qu'ils pourraient trouver un compromis... D'ici là, il devrait se porter gentiment avec tout le monde. Cela montrerai sa volonté à la grand mère -qu'il suppose être une fée- et qu'il y met du sien.

Oui, ce serait ainsi. Il fera le bien autour de lui pendant une semaine. En même temps, il cherchait un moyen de communiquer avec la fée , voir si cette mascarade ne pouvait pas se terminer plus tôt.

Fier de ses résolutions, la loutre se sentit un peu mieux. Elle prit la montre entre ses deux petites pattes et la replaça dans sa gueule. Ce mouvement lui rappela que son estomac n'avait pas eu à manger depuis ce matin... Instinctivement, il avait envie de poissons. Mais où pouvait-il en trouver ? S'aventurer dans la Tamise était hors de question, il serait vite à découvert et l'eau n'était pas bonne pour les animaux d'eau douce. Il se demandait aussi combien de temps il allait mettre avant de trouver une source d'eau pour lui tout seul...

Il fini par se lever à la recherche de nourriture. Longeant les tuiles descendantes, il atteignit les containers et sa cacha derrière en vérifiant les alentours. Peut être trouverait-il quelque chose à manger dedans ? Il fit la moue. Il n'avait aucune envie de mettre ses pattes dans une poubelle. Ah, comme les bons biscuits et le thé chaud de Mme Hudson lui manquait. Il se promit de ne plus rejeter la nourriture qu'elle lui apporterait. Sauf s'il était en train de faire une expérience.

Il déplaça sa montre et décida de la maintenir avec le bout de sa queue. Avoir constamment la gueule entrouverte le gênait.

La faim le tenaillait. En désespoir de cause, il grimpa sur un cageot en bois près du'un container et ouvrit le couvercle pour renifler à l'intérieur. L'odeur était insupportable. Il relâcha le couvercle avec grand bruit ce qui réveilla la créature se trouvant à dans le container.

Sherlock entendit le bruit émit par le rat qu'il avait tiré de son sommeil. Celui-ci cherchait à sortir, de peur qu'un humain ne le retrouve pour le tuer. Sherlock se rappela de sa bonne résolution prise il y a quelque minutes, et souleva alors une nouvelle fois le couvercle. Le rat bondit hors du bac.

Il retomba sur le sol et huma l'air. Pas d'être humain ici, devait-il se dire. Alors le petit rat parti tranquillement ce qui donna à la loutre une idée.

"Ce rat doit bien se nourrir autre part que dans les containers sales..."

Il décida de le suivre discrètement tout en se cachant derrière les motos posées sur les trottoirs, passant sous les voitures garées et longeant les coins humides et sombre où les gens ne s'attardaient pas. Suivre le rat fut en effet une bonne idée. Bientôt, Sherlock aperçu un marché où l'odeur de la viande saignante se mélangeait à celle du poisson. Il se lécha les babines. Il n'était jamais allé dans les marchés considérant la recherche de bons produits régionaux, ennuyante et sans intérêt.

La loutre se planqua derrière une camionnette blanche proche de l'étalage des produits de mer. De sa cachette il observa la femme enrobée crier pour attirer la clientèle. Malheureusement pour lui, les produits se vendaient plutôt bien. il ne resta bientôt plus que quelques fruits de mer ainsi qu'un beau thon . Les yeux de Sherlock s'agrandirent à la vue de ce magnifique poisson. Il était là, à attendre que quelqu'un vienne le manger.

Sherlock opéra vite un nouveau plan d'attaque. Cette fois-ci, cela consistait à courir et à sauter à la hauteur du poisson pour l'attraper dans la gueule et s'enfuir. Mais il restait beaucoup de monde, il pourrait facilement se faire prendre. Seulement, attendre serait un risque car quelqu'un pourrait l'acheter...

Un gros dilemme se posait à lui. Il en était là de ses pensées quand une personne s'approcha du stand, discuta avec la vendeuse et acheta le thon.

"Nooooon !, hurla intérieurement Sherlock, mon thon ! Mon beau poisson ! Il est à moi, je l'ai vu le premier !"

Sachant parfaitement qu'il raisonnait comme un enfant, Sherlock décida de viser l'acheteur et de lui voler son thon. Au diable la gentillesse, il avait faim et voulait ce poisson.

Il réfléchit. Ca ne pouvait pas être trop difficile de s'en emparer. La personne portait beaucoup de sacs, elle était donc inapte à se défendre. De plus, elle était encapuchonnée ce qui réduisait son champ de vision. Elle le verrait agir au dernier moment.

La loutre suivit donc celui qu'il appelait "le voleur de poissons" bien que techniquement, il l'ai acheté. L'animal se retrouva seul dans une rue avec l'être humain et au moment où il allait agir, la personne tourna vers une porte d'appartement, rentra ses clefs dans la serrure et y pénétra. Sherlock couru de toutes ses forces mais la porte se referma juste devant lui.

Déçu, affamé et en colère, il donna quelques coups de griffes à la porte pour se détendre et aussi avec un espoir un peu fou que la porte s'ouvrirait. Il refoula un grognement de rage. En plus d'avoir échoué à l'attaque préparée, il n'avait pas trouver d'endroit pour passer la nuit tranquille. Il pourrait retourner près des poubelles mais si John avait vraiment prévenu le zoo, ils seraient peut être en train de chercher dans tout le quartier...

La loutre baissa son museau. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi faible face à de simples envie primaires comme la nourriture et le toit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son montre. 20h05.

"Déjà si tard ? Mais, si c'est déjà le soir, cette personne sera surement endormi dans quelques heures., pensa Sherlock soudain beaucoup plus confiant. Peut être que cette nuit, je pourrai m'infiltrer chez elle. Ce bâtiment n'a pas l'air d'être très surveillé, constata t-il en levant les yeux vers les murs. Et il y a beaucoup de petites grilles et des rebords auxquels je pourrai m'accrocher..."

Cette nouvelle idée lui fit du bien. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'abandonner son poisson et il trouverait peut être quelque chose à l'intérieur qu'il l'aiderait dans sa recherche sur un moyen de communication avec les fées. Un livre, un journal, un blog internet... Oui, c'est décidé. Il passerait à l'action ce soir.


	3. Chp3 : La rencontre

_Bonjour,_

_Un big merci aux reviewers et un grand sorry pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre. En espérant que ça ne se reproduise plus... *croise les doigts*_

_Ce chapitre sera court comparé aux deux précédents._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimer : Sherlock BBC ne m'appartient (heureusement) pas. Sinon, la moitié de la série se passerai avec le point de vue d'une loutre :D_

- Résumé des précédents chapitres -

Le grand détective Sherlock Holmes est transformé en loutre par une fée qui le jugeait trop arrogant. Affrontant son destin, Sherlock s'évade de son appartement et fuit sur les toits. Il se met ensuite à la recherche de nourriture et par un concours de circonstances, décide de pénétrer dans le logement d'une personne visée sur le marché dans le but de se nourrir.

Chp 3 : La rencontre

Une fois la nuit tombée et la lumières de l'appartement éteintes, Sherlock sorti de sa cachette et commença son escalade. Une des fenêtres de l'appartement était restée ouverte et c'est elle qu'il visait.

"Pas très malin, les cambrioleurs viendraient facilement, pensa Sherlock." Mais c'était une opportunité pour lui, donc il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Arrivé à sa destination, il se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et y sauta pour rentrer dans la pièce. Il atterrit plie poil dans un lavabo et il conclua qu'il devait se trouver dans le cabinet de toilette. Se tortillant pour sortir de l'évier, il retomba à terre avec grâce et délicatesse. La loutre ouvrit la porte en sautant pour baisser la poignée d'un coup de patte, et la poussa doucement. L'animal pénétra dans ce qu'il pense être le salon. Un fauteuil, une commode avec un téléphone fixe, une télé, de la paperasse sur une table basse ornèrent la pièce. Sherlock tourna la tête vers la porte à sa droite. Elle était complètement ouverte et donnait sur la cuisine. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Au milieu s'y trouvait une table en bois où trônait miraculeusement son poisson.

La loutre se lécha d'avance les babines et après un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, partit au petit trot en direction de la friandise convoitée. L'animal grimpa facilement sur la table à l'aide des chaises. Une fois près du poisson, Sherlock déposa sa montre à côté de lui et entreprit de satisfaire sa faim. Le thon était déjà ouvert en deux, il le sépara donc en écartant un peu plus les deux parties et il commença enfin à manger.

Ce fut un petit moment de satisfaction que le détective pensait avoir bien mérité en constatant sa dure journée.

Mais au bout de la troisième bouchée, un petit clic suivi une lumière aveuglante le fit bondir d'un coup.

Pris sur le fait.

La propriétaire des lieux tenait une lampe de poche dans la main et la pointai en direction de la loutre. Sherlock gémit. Il eu du mal à s'habituer à la luminosité soudaine mais il pu reconnaître la personne : c'était la jeune fille qui l'avait giflait pas plus tôt cet après-midi. Il se rappelait de son prénom : Molly.

Cette dernière dévisageait la loutre avec surprise et effraiement.

"Que... Une loutre ? Dans mon appartement ? Oh, bon sang... Je.. Il faut vite que téléphone à la SPA..."

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots que la loutre se mit à gesticuler dans tout les sens en émettant des petits cris désapprobateurs. Elle finit par perdre l'équilibre, basculer de la table et percuta le sol. Molly sursauta :

"Oh mon Dieu, mon pauvre bébé, est-ce que ça va ?"

Sherlock ne prit pas le temps de relever le nom avec lequel elle l'avait appelé et partit à toute vitesse en direction du téléphone fixe dans le salon. Il passa furtivement entre les jambes de Molly qui se retourna pour suivre le cheminement de la loutre et n'osa plus bouger de peur de la faire fuir. Elle vit l'animal bondir sur une chaise, puis sauter sur la commode et pousser le téléphone d'un coup de patte accompagné d'un grognement. Sherlock fit rouler le combiné avec son museau jusqu'à le faire chuter à terre. Molly ne relevait même pas la casse. La jeune fille était bien plus préoccupé par l'action qui venait de se produire.

"Tu... Tu comprends ce que je dis ? demanda t-elle doucement.

La loutre hocha vivement la tête ce qui eu pour effet de faire pâlir encore plus son interlocutrice

"... Comment est-ce possible ?"

Sherlock réfléchit à une idée pour lui faire comprendre. Il joignit ses deux pattes en dessous de son museau, sa position préféré pour penser. Si cette fille pouvait comprendre la situation, elle sera extrêmement efficace pour l'aider et ses recherches avanceraient plus vite. Certes, lorsqu'elle découvrira qui il est vraiment, elle ne voudra sans doute plus le voir et ira peut être même jusqu'à se traiter d'idiote pour avoir aider un homme dans son genre. Il était sûr qu'elle n'avait pas oublié l'homme qu'elle avait giflé en public pour sa conduite...

Mais il avait à ce moment même quelqu'un avec qui communiquer. Il ne voulait pas laisser cette occasion s'échapper. S'il seulement il avait de quoi s'expliquer...

Son regard se posa sur l'ordinateur portable de Molly à côté de la paperasse sur la table basse. Un petit cri de satisfaction retentit dans la pièce. La loutre avait trouvé.

De bonds en bonds, elle se retrouva près du portable et Sherlock l'ouvrit en relevant l'écran avec son museau.

Molly éteignit sa lampe, alluma la lumière de la pièce et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé pour presser le bouton on, le regard toujours rivé sur la loutre. Elle rentra son mot de passe et ouvrit sa session.

"Et maintenant ? demanda t-elle dubitative à la loutre."

Celle-ci cherchait sur le bureau l'icône d'un logiciel de traitement de texte. Sherlock en trouva un, pointa de sa patte l'icone et Molly l'ouvrit.

Se retrouvant devant une page blanche qui n'attendait que d'être noirci, la loutre se jeta presque sur le clavier et commença à taper maladroitement :

"croyez moi ou non, une fée m'a jeté un sort et je suis devenue une loutre"

Molly cligna des yeux 3 secondes. Si c'était vrai, c'était une excellente explication pour le comportement de cet animal. Elle hocha doucement la tête pour l'encourager à continuer.

Sherlock écrivit difficilement de ses deux pattes :

"Je m'appelle Sherlock Holmes. Je suis détective privé au 221 B Baker Street. Je dois retrouver mon apparence avant jeudi sinon je resterai loutre toute ma vie."

Il frémit d'horreur en écrivant les derniers mots. Molly posa doucement la question :

"Que faut-il faire pour vous aider à retrouver forme humaine ?"

Sherlock avait honte de sa situation et ne voulait pas qu'elle soit au courant des détails. Il répondit très simplement :

"Je dois accomplir un maximum de bonnes actions.

_Exactement comme dans les contes de fées, commenta Molly en souriant."

Sherlock tira une tête dépitée ce qui donnait une petit air de mécontentement à la loutre.

"Oh je sais bien que ça doit vous embêter, mais si vous avez reçu un sort c'est bien parce que vous vous êtes mal conduit, n'est-ce pas ?"

Pour toute réponse, Sherlock détourna la tête. Molly rit intérieurement. C'est que cette loutre avait du caractère !

"Je vais vous aider, dit Molly, mais je pense qu'il faut que vous alliez vous reposer. Vous avez beau être une loutre, je devine votre fatigue."

Effectivement, le détective était épuisé. Molly décida de lui faire un petit nid pendant qu'il finirai de manger. Elle coupa en deux le poisson et donna la moitié à la loutre qui reprit son festin.

Pendant ce temps, Molly dénicha l'énorme carton qui avait servit d'emballage pour sa télé. Elle déposa à l'intérieur un cousin, une petite couverture et du coton. Elle posa le carton au pied de son lit et une fois le repas de Sherlock terminé, elle l'invita à s'y loger. La loutre pénétra dans le carton, se plaça au milieu, poussa le coton de ses pattes pour s'en entourer et passa sous la couverture pour se retrouver au chaud. Il tourna plusieurs fois sur lui même et se s'allongea enfin, ses pattes et sa queue recroquevillés contre son ventre.

"Je vais fermer la porte de ma chambre pour que Toby n'entre pas."

La loutre releva la tête.

"Toby est le nom de mon chat. C'est pour lui que j'ai acheté ce poisson."

Sherlock grimaça. Un chat et une loutre ne doivent certainement pas faire bon ménage.

Molly se remit au lit.

"Si tu es réveillé avant moi, n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir pour que je vienne t'aider. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, dit-elle en baillant."

Elle s'endormit aussitôt après, exténuée. Sherlock écouta sa respiration légère et douce. Il aurait voulu la remercier, mais il était encore trop orgueilleux pour cela. Il ne pu s'empêcher de se ressasser les événements de la journée. Malgré le toit et la nourriture qu'il venait de recevoir, il se sentait triste et malheureux. Au fond de lui même, il savait qu'il allait un jour regretter ses actions. Il enfouit sa tête dans le coton pour cacher une petite larme qui perlait au coin de son oeil.


	4. Chp4 : La cohabitation

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Merci aux reviewers (Lyra64, dayflow, Teyla-shan, Stephanie1206 et SherlockSteph) ! Vous motivez plus que vous ne le pensez._

_Ceci est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :D_

_Disclaimer : Sherlock BBC et les loutres ne m'appartiennent pas. (Bouhou.)_

- Résumé des chapitres précédents -

Sherlock, changé en loutre par une fée, se retrouve logé et nourri chez Molly.

Chp 4 : La cohabitation 

Il était dix heures lorsque Molly fut réveillée par un animal. Un petit nez froid et humide lui poussa la tête et frotta son museau contre sa joue plusieurs fois. Elle maugréa quelque chose mais ne fut pas pour autant tirée de son sommeil.

Finalement, une lange rugueuse passa sur son visage. Ce contact la fit sursauter et elle ouvrit les yeux. Son chat était assit sur son buste.

"Ouf, soupira Molly, tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Juste un rêve. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de regarder Grimm avant de dormir."

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se détendit dans son lit tout en caressant son chat d'une main distraite. Elle se sentit soulagée. Mais malgré tout, elle avait un petit pincement au cœur. Elle aurait aimé que ce rêve soit vrai. Un homme changé en animal par une fée... Molly souhaitait depuis toujours que le monde féerique existe. Elle y croyait dur comme du fer étant petite. Ses camarades d'école se moquaient d'elle à cause de cela et petit à petit avec le temps, elle avait laissé tomber cet univers fantastique et avait encaissé le dur et terrible monde réel dans lequel elle vivait.

Elle se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un thé. Toby resta dans les couvertures, à ronronner. Molly enfila sa robe de chambre et s'arrêta juste avant de sortir.

"C'est étrange, se dit-elle la porte de ma chambre est ouverte. J'étais pourtant sûre de l'avoir bien refermée hier soir et Toby ne sait pas l'ouvrir tout seul..."

Elle secoua la tête. Elle avait dû tout simplement mal fermer sa porte.

La jeune fille pénétra dans son salon et marcha droit vers la bouilloire dans la cuisine. Elle la remplit et enclencha le mécanisme pour bouillir l'eau. Puis elle sorti une tasse et un thé Lipton, attendant que l'eau soit prête. Elle s'assit et se laissa distraire par les bruits autour d'elle. Aaah, les klaxons des voitures dans la rue, le voisin avec sa musique trop fort du pallier d'en dessous, le doux bruit de la bouilloire et celui du tapotements sur des touches de clavier.

Une seconde. Des tapotements sur des touches de clavier ?

Elle se retourna en direction du salon où la porte était toujours ouverte et découvrit une loutre en train de d'utiliser son ordinateur.

Molly resta abasourdie un instant. A la vue de cet animal, tout lui revint en mémoire.

Elle s'était réveillée au milieu de la nuit en entendant un poids lourd chuter dans le lavabo. Elle pensait que c'était son imagination mais elle voulait être sure et décida de vérifier. Elle avait attrapé sa lampe de poche, et s'était doucement approchée de la cuisine, là d'ou provenait un nouveau bruit - cette fois ci, de mâchement-. Puis elle avait allumé d'un seul coup sa lampe. Elle avait découvert avec stupeur une jolie loutre noire qui mangeait le thon qu'elle avait acheté au marché.

La suite était encore plus hallucinante. Et pourtant, elle se souvint qu'elle avait bien prit la chose. Alors pourquoi avait-elle inconsciemment tourné cette histoire en un banal rêve ? Peut être que le fait de ne plus croire au surréel l'avait atteinte si profondément qu'elle se mentissait à elle même. Malgré tout, il lui semblait tellement facile d'y croire. Elle décida de laisser de côté ses pensées réalistes et scientifiques et s'approcha de du mammifère obnubilé par l'ordinateur.

"Hum, bonjour la loutre."

Sherlock tourna d'un coup la tête vers elle puis retourna sur le clavier :

"Appelle moi Sherlock."

Molly lu l'écran.

"D'accord. Je m'appelle Molly Hooper."

La loutre reprit :

"Je ne t'ai pas réveillée comme tu me l'avais demandé hier soir, car tu semblais bien plus fatiguée que moi."

Molly approuva, la charge de travail qu'elle avait en ce moment était insoutenable. Heureusement, pour elle : c'était dimanche.

"Tu as bien dormi? demanda t-elle. Le carton n'était pas trop petit pour toi ?

_Non, c'était parfait."

Molly sourit. Mais elle vit la loutre hésiter un instant, le regard perdu dans la vague. Puis l'animal recommença timidement à tapoter sur les touches :

"Merci."

Le sourire de Molly s'élargit. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait que cette loutre venait de faire une grand pas.

Le sifflement de la bouilloire lui rappela que son thé était prêt.

"Excuse moi une seconde je reviens, dit-elle. Au fait, tu veux quelque chose à déjeuner ?"

Sherlock secoua la tête et fit un mouvement circulaire avec sa patte sur son ventre, signifiant certainement qu'il avait bien mangé hier soir.

De retour dans le salon, Molly posa sa tasse sur un coaster et s'approcha de l'ordinateur. Sherlock était en train de tapoter une liste d'objets. Il y avait du matériel électronique et mécanique.

Pendant qu'il écrivait, il entendit la jeune fille lui dire :

"J'ai trouvé une montre sur la table de la cuisine près du thon, je suppose qu'elle est à toi ?"

Elle lui présenta sa montre. Sherlock s'en empara vite en se traitant d'idiot pour l'avoir laissé traîner. Cette montre pouvait lui sauver la mise, il ne devait pas la perdre. Il l'enroula deux fois autour d'une de ses pattes avant. Comme ça, il était sûr de ne plus oublier.

"Alors, que vas-tu faire ?, demanda Molly"

La loutre émit un petit couinement en direction de la liste affichée sur l'écran.

Molly se rapprocha et la lu en détails.

"Tu veux construire... Un traducteur ?"

Sherlock joignit ses deux pattes avant en avant pour approuver ses dires. Il reprit le clavier :

"Avant d'accomplir de bonnes actions, j'ai besoin d'avoir le loisir de te communiquer quand bon me semble. Tu ne pourras pas transporter cet ordinateur partout pour moi et je me fatigue à taper sur le clavier. J'ai donc besoin d'un appareil électronique de petite taille, d'un micro processeur que tu trouveras dans un dictionnaire électronique, d'un petit haut parleur, de bandages solides ainsi que d'un tournevis et d'un fer à souder ."

_Très bien, reprit Molly après avoir lu. Mais si je puis me permettre, tu économiserai de l'énergie à ne pas mettre les points ou les majuscules. Tu pourrais même écrire en sms, je comprendrais."

Sherlock fit non de la tête en la relevant dignement.

"Je ne veux pas tomber aussi bas, écrit-il."

Molly laissa échapper un petit rire puis réfléchit quelques instants.

"J'ai un appareil photo numérique que je n'utilise plus si ça peut aider.

_Je veux bien, reprit Sherlock, mais ça m'embête s'il est neuf...

_Non ne t'en fais pas, il est cassé.

_Tu l'as fais tombé ?

_Pas moi. C'est mon chat qui-"

MIIIIIIAOU.

Toby venait de surgir de la chambre de Molly. Il hérissa tout ses poils en prenant un air menaçant et se mit à courir à tout allure en direction de Sherlock en miaulant sauvagement.

"Toby NOOON ! hurla Molly"

Elle vit la loutre décamper à toute vitesse de la table basse, le chat à ses trousses. Il poursuivit le pauvre Sherlock dans tout le salon, sautant là ou la loutre sautait, renversant au passage un pot de fleur ainsi qu'un cadre. Molly essaya de rattraper son chat mais l'agile animal lui échappait toujours.

Le voisin du dessus donna des coups de manche à balai contre son plancher :

"C'est pas bientôt fini ce bruit ?! Y'en a qui dorment encore ici !

_Je suis désoléééééée, cria Molly. Toby, ici ! Reviens ici tout de suite !"

Mais le fougueux Toby n'entendait plus raison. Un autre animal s'était introduit chez lui et il allait lui faire payer...

Sherlock commençait à peinait et son allure ralentie. Il sentait le chat se rapprocher de en plus de lui et ça l'effrayait. Souhaitant à tout prix sauver sa peau, il chercha un endroit où se cacher mais le simple fait de s'arrêter ou de se retourner permettrait à Toby de planter ses griffes dans sa belle fourrure noire.

Toby s'était assez rapproché de lui et donna un grand coup de griffe derrière Sherlock. Ce n'était pas passé loin. Terrorisée, la loutre poussa un cri de tristesse appelant au secours. Le gémissement craintif qu'entendit Molly lui brisa le cœur. Elle se sentit appelée et elle couru de ton son être vers la loutre, dépassant Toby dans sa course, pour s'emparer de Sherlock et le prendre dans ses bras. Elle le souleva bien haut pour que le chat ne l'atteigne pas. Celui-ci sauta sur place, donnant des petits coups de griffes dans le vide.

"Toby, ça suffit ! Tu seras privé de pâté pour ce midi, et je ne te donnerai pas ta pelote de laine préféré ! Arrête de sauter comme ça ou tu vas me faire mal avec tes griffes !"

Se rendant compte du risque de blesser sa maîtresse, le chat stoppa ses attaques et se renfrogna, mécontent. Molly ramena Sherlock contre elle et le serrant délicatement dans ses bras tout en expliquant à son chat :

"Cet animal est mon ami, et il est donc ton ami aussi. Je t'interdis de lui faire quoique ce soit sinon tu auras à faire à moi !"

Elle était sur le point de se détacher de la loutre mais elle sentit que l'animal tremblait encore dans ses bras. Elle garda alors Sherlock un peu plus longtemps contre elle, le temps qu'il retrouve son calme.

Toby cracha d'énervement et partit. En colère par l'attitude du chaton, Sherlock voulu lui cracher à son tour. Sauf que les loutres ne crachent pas et ça, Sherlock ne le savait pas... Molly le sentit se dandiner pour avancer sa tête en direction du chaton. Elle se demandait ce qu'il allait faire quand-

"Empfwh !" éternua avec colère la loutre.

Molly lui jeta un regard surprit. Sherlock se rendit compte de son pitoyable numéro et cacha avec honte son museau sous l'avant bras de Molly. Elle lui caressa doucement la tête pour le consoler et s'excuser.

"Je suis sincèrement désolée, j'aurai du faire plus attention avec Toby. Je ne pensais pas qu'il détestait autant les autres animaux. Je ne le sors pratiquement jamais donc il n'a pas idée du monde extérieur..."

Sherlock était mentalement en train de préparer un plan pour balancer Toby par la fenêtre quand il sentit Molly le prendre sous ses pattes avant, à la manière d'un petit bébé. Elle le plaça sur une de ses épaules et le maintenait par une main tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

"Je vais te faire couler un bain d'eau froide, je pense que tu en as bien besoin après tout ce qui vient de t'arriver. Et les loutres ont l'habitude de vivre dans l'eau, n'est-ce pas ?"

Sherlock hocha doucement la tête même si Molly ne le vit pas. Elle ferma à clés la porte de la salle de bain et posa doucement la loutre par terre. Sherlock eu du mal à se défaire de l'étreinte chaude et douce de Molly et la regarda ouvrir le robinet d'eau froide. Elle boucha la baignoire et attendit qu'elle se remplisse.

Elle s'assit en tailleur par terre, le regard triste. Sherlock ressentit un pincement au cœur et s'approcha doucement d'elle. Il posa ses deux pattes avant sur un des genoux de Molly pour se redresser et pointa son museau vers la jeune femme, comme pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Molly tourna la tête vers Sherlock :

"Je t'ai fais prendre un grand risque en n'ayant pas surveillé Toby. Je souhaitais t'aider mais je n'ai fait qu'empirer les choses. Tu as failli être gravement blessé à cause de ma négligence. Me pardonnes-tu Sherlock ?"

C'était la première fois qu'elle prononçait son prénom. L'entendre de sa bouche le réchauffa intérieurement et il se sentit mieux.

Sa réponse fut plus simple.

"Iuih", prononça la loutre.

* * *

Molly était parti s'habiller, promettant à Sherlock qu'elle allait se mettre à la recherche des objets qu'il demandait, cet après-midi.

Après avoir posé sa montre par terre, Sherlock se jucha sur le tabouret que lui avait posé Molly pour qu'il puisse accéder facilement à la baignoire. De là, il se laissa lourdement glisser dans l'eau délicieusement froide. Il soupira d'aise. C'est vrai que c'était agréable d'être dans l'eau.

Il nagea en rond sur son dos et profita de l'instant paisible qui s'offrait à lui. Malgré la course poursuite de tout à l'heure, il avait l'impression que les choses étaient en train de s'éclaircir. Non seulement il avait quelqu'un avec qui travailler, mais en plus il allait pouvoir communiquer efficacement avec cette personne. Il était nourri et logé, et pour combler le tout, il avait enfin une source d'eau. Il plongea plusieurs fois dans l'eau et nagea rapidement pour se dégourdir entièrement. En refaisant surface, il observa un peu mieux les alentours de la salle de bain.

Il constata que Molly prenait grand soin d'elle avec de nombreux cosmétiques. Gommage, crèmes, masques, shampoing, après-shampoing, savons de bain... Elle les avaient alignés par ordre alphabétique. La salle de bain était d'une propreté irréprochable et une délicieuse odeur de lavande flottait dans la pièce.

Molly était donc soigneuse et méticuleuse. Sherlock aimait ce sens de l'organisation, bien que pour sa part, ce n'était pas des cosmétiques de beautés qu'il classait, mais des produits chimiques servant à ces expériences.

Il repensa à son appartement, puis à John puis à Mme Hudson, puis à Lestrade. Il se demandait comment les choses se passaient là-bas.

John avait du avertir le zoo et aurai raconté son histoire à Mme Hudson, à l'inspecteur et à sa petite amie du moment.

"Comment peut-il changer autant de fois de copines ?, se prit à réfléchir le détective-loutre."

Lui même avait déjà du mal à s'attacher à une personne alors lorsque cela se produisait, il était hors de question qu'elle sorte de sa vie.

John changeait de petites amies comme de chemises. Cela agaçait autant que ça amusait Sherlock. S'il devait en avoir une, pensa t-il, ce serait elle et personne d'autre.

Une rapide image de son actuelle logeuse lui traversa l'esprit. Il se dépêcha de la chasser de sa tête. Non mais à quoi pensait-il ? Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ces enfantillages. De plus, elle devait sans doute déjà avoir un petit ami. Idée qui rendit Sherlock extrêmement jaloux, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte lui même.

C'est à ce moment précis que Molly entra. Sherlock poussa une petite exclamation de surprise comme si on l'avait surprit nu sous la douche.

"Oh pardon, j'aurai du frapper, commenta Molly qui essayait en vain de cacher son sourire." Elle trouvait cette situation très comique.

Il se giflait mentalement. Elle devait le prendre pour un imbécile à crier de cette manière. Bien que son cri reflétait plus la surprise qu'elle entre au moment précis où il pensait à elle, ce n'était pas le même point de vue que Molly pouvait avoir.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers le lavabo et se brossa les dents. Sherlock continua de nager tranquillement tout en prenant un air sérieux pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas du genre hurler pour un rien. Discrètement, il l'observa se brosser les cheveux et se maquiller légèrement. Cela ne lui prit pas plus de 5 minutes.

Une fois prête, Molly lui lança :

"Je vais m'occuper de ta liste. J'ai enfermé Toby dans ma chambre et j'ai sorti ton carton dans le salon si tu veux te reposer un peu. J'ai mis le reste du thon sur la table de la cuisine avec des sardines, un bol avec de lait et un autre avec de l'eau. Prends ce que tu veux, mais fais attention de ne pas te faire voir par les voisins. Et fais attention avec les fils électriques et le prises. Comme tu es humide, tu pourrai t'électrocuter..."

Les dernières précautions, Sherlock les prenaient déjà et ça le fâchait un peu qu'elle lui parle comme le dernier des incompétents, mais ces attentions premières le radoucirent quelques peu. Il hocha la tête et elle lui adressa un signe de la main avant de sortir. Il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer.

Il sortit du bain, se roula sur la serviette propre que Molly avait étendue par terre pour qu'il se sèche, et reprit sa montre.

Il sortit de la salle de bain pour se diriger vers l'ordinateur et continuer ses recherches. En passant devant la chambre de Molly il entendit Toby miauler pour sortir.

Alors Sherlock eu une idée des plus maléfiques pour énerver le chat. Il se plaça bien en face de la porte, s'éclaircit la voix, lissa ses moustaches et...

Il chanta.

"Ewhmyuiiiii-ahfpmiiiuy uy uy uyyyy ! Yhliwohefyu myhfwiyghh !"

Toby entendit la loutre se moquer de lui. Il miaula encore plus fort avec un ton agacé.

"Mwiaaaaargh ! Hfrrrrr ! Mwiaaaaah-

_YUUUHLIFWMGHIIII IIIYU YUII HFGHWMHEHIFUI, hurla Sherlock en relevant la tête, tel un baryton déclamant un morceau d'une pièce d'opéra tel que 'Benvenuto Cellin'."

Leur manège dura une petite minute puis Sherlock se dit qu'il avait assez chanté. Il n'avait pas fini sa petite vengeance contre Toby, mais il s'en tiendrait à cela pour aujourd'hui. Il laissa le chat miauler de rage et sauter sur la table basse. Il rouvrit les onglets qui l'intéressait.

"L'encyclopédie intégrale des fées", "Aventures et contes du monde féerique", "Témoignages et Histoire vraies du monde irréel"... Ces sites dont il se serait moqué il y a quelques heures, étaient maintenant devenus très importants pour sa santé mental. Cela l'empêchait de ne pas devenir fou.

Il découvrit un nombre impressionnant de cas avec des fées qui ont été résolus... En prenant bien entendu en compte la possibilité qu'elles existent.

Des méchantes fées des eaux auraient noyés des hommes sachant pourtant nager, des fées protégeraient des animaux contre certaines attaques par les hommes... Elles habiteraient sur la lune, ce qui expliquerait les différents étranges phénomènes qui se produisent lorsque la pleine lune apparaît. Les fées sont invisibles aux yeux des êtres humaines et n'apparaissent à eux que lorsqu'elles le souhaitent. Elles sont aussi capables de se transformer et donc de prendre forme humaine. Sherlock lu avidement les témoignages, cherchant une solution à son problème.

Il passa le reste des 3 heures qui suivirent à lire sur l'ordinateur, à dessiner sa future machine avec des feuilles et un crayon qu'il maintenait dans sa bouche pour tracer, à se reposer, et à manger un peu les sardines.

Molly revint à son appartement, les bras chargés.

Elle posa ses paquets sur la table basse et Sherlock s'avança vers elle, curieux.

"Alors, voilà tout ce que j'ai pu trouver, déclara t-elle. J'ai amené mon appareil numérique chez un expert à Target* et je lui ai demandé de me démonter le micro circuit. Donc voilà ton appareil électronique."

Elle le lui tendit. Sherlock s'en empara, ravi.

"J'ai aussi prit ce petit haut parleur et ce dictionnaire électronique. Les vendeurs m'ont dit que c'était le meilleur de leur magasin, donc je pense que le micro processeur sera performant. Je suis ensuite allée chez HomeBase* et j'ai acheté ces bandes élastiques..."

Elles sorties 5 longues bandes grises, solides et souples que la loutre approuva à leur vue.

"Et enfin, j'ai prit ce fer à souder. J'ai déjà le tournevis chez moi."

Ils étalèrent les objets sur la table, en même tant que les plans de Sherlock.

"Sherlock, je peux te poser une question ?, dit Molly à la vue des dessins du détective."

Il tourna la tête vers elle, attentif.

"Comment fais-tu pour être... Aussi calme, aussi persévérant et aussi... Surdoué ?"

Hmm, un compliment, pensa Sherlock ravi. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas entendu.

"J'ai un esprit très développé, et j'utilise mon cerveau et mon intelligence beaucoup plus que la moyenne, se vanta t-il sur l'ordinateur."

La jeune fille fut un peu choquée par sa réponse. Elle le trouva assez arrogant, surtout vu sa situation actuelle... Mais elle ne releva pas.

Tout deux se mirent à construire la machine. Molly suivit à la lettre les instructions de Sherlock. Ils dévissèrent l'objectif de l'appareil photo avec le tournevis, et le remplacèrent par le haut parleur. Puis Sherlock démonta le dictionnaire électronique et trafiqua le micro processeur, à la recherche de la puce.

Pendant ce temps, Molly partit s'occuper de son chat en veillant bien sûr à fermer la porte de sa chambre. Sherlock désapprouva sa conduite, il voulait qu'elle reste avec lui. Il entendit Molly papouiller un peu Toby et jouer avec lui.

"Je crois que tu as bien compris la leçon dit-elle -le chat ronronna-, viens me faire un câlin."

De colère, Sherlock fit sauter une pièce sans s'en rendre compte. Le petit bout de plastique vert vola dans la pièce. Il reposa le tournevis et se mit au travail avec le fer à souder. Il se sentit comme l'outil brûlant qu'il maniait, sauf qu'il aurait voulu que Toby soit à la place du micro processeur dont il était en train de faire fondre certaines parties...

Molly sorti de sa chambre, Toby dans ses bras et elle le posa par terre.

"Toby, soit gentil avec Sherlock d'accord ?"

Le chat s'assit et se lécha élégamment les pattes ignorant splendidement Sherlock

"Je vais veiller à ce qu'il ne s'en prenne plus à toi, expliqua Molly."

La loutre marmonna dans ses moustaches, et décida de focaliser toute son attention sur son travail. Sherlock dénicha enfin la puce dont il avait besoin et la rentra dans l'ordinateur de Molly. Un fichier s'ouvrit.

Sherlock tapa une combinaison de touches et un terminal apparu.

Molly haussa un sourcil. Elle n'était pas très curieuse en informatique, elle se demandait donc ce que Sherlock était en train de faire...

Du terminal, Sherlock ouvrit un nouveau document sous Vim, rentra les codes d'identification du fichier de la puce et commença à coder en C sur ce même fichier.

Il créa une première fonction avec un tableau de 'char' puis il crée une 'boucle' en stockant toutes les lettres affichées dans un nouveau tableau. Il remplaça toutes les lettres du premier tableau par une combinaison de reconnaissance vocal.

Il iconisa son code et fouilla dans les registres de la puce. De là, il trouva le logiciel vocal et l'ouvrit. Il supprima toutes les voix humaines que le logiciel enregistrait. Ensuite, il se tourna vers Molly, mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui faire signe de ne plus faire de bruit, puis se rapprocha du micro de l'ordinateur.

Il fit un long petit cri où il émit tout les différents tons et différents sons que le langage d'une loutre pouvait produire.

Son petit speech terminé, il le coda dans le logiciel vocal. Il enregistra, puis le ferma et retourna sur ses deux tableaux qu'il avait crées quelques minutes plus tôt. Dans le premier tableau, il rentra les coordonnées du logiciel vocal. Il enregistra le tout.

Molly l'observa, admiratrice. Oui, il était bien surdoué.

Il fit sortir la puce de l'ordinateur et retourna vers son micro processeur.

Il y rentra la puce, souda le tout dans l'appareil numérique de Molly, et le referma. Il accrocha les bouts des bandes solides à l'appareil qu'il posa sur son dos. Il prit le reste des bandes avec sa bouche et les tendit à Molly. Elle comprit le message. Elle les passa sous le ventre de Sherlock et les attacha, de manière à ce que l'appareil reste fixé sur son dos.

Une fois les bandes nouées, Sherlock tourna la tête vers l'appareil, enclencha le bouton 'on' en poussant l'interrupteur avec son museau, et émit un bruit en direction de sa machine.

"Et voilà !, fut le son sortant de la machine juste après le glapissent de Sherlock."

Molly retint sa respiration.

"C'est..."

Il avança la tête vers elle, satisfait de la réaction de la jeune femme.

"C'est..., reprit-elle"

Il était maintenant à quelques centimètres de son visage.

"C'est... stupéfiant."

Un silence se fit.

"Vous trouvez ? demanda Sherlock, taquineur.

_Oh oui, c'est extraordinaire même. Tout à fait extraordinaire, répondit Molly, toujours aussi surprise d'entendre la voix robotique de l'appareil.

_Hm. Je sais, dit la loutre en souriant."

Et Sherlock repartit en direction de l'ordinateur, plantant Molly.

Elle était décontenancée. Mais qui était cet homme ?! Un génie sorti de Cambridge ? Ou bien un ingénieur renommé de Londres ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait réussi à créer un traducteur loutre-humain en moins de deux heures. Il méritait bien qu'on le qualifie 'd'intelligent'.

* * *

_*ce sont des marques de magasins en Angleterre. Je ne pouvais pas mettre 'Casino' ou 'Mr Bricolage', ça ne collait pas puisqu'on sait tous que l'histoire se passe à Londres : )_

_Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis ni mécanicienne, ni ingénieur, ni informaticienne. J'ai fait un peu de code mais c'est ma seule expérience dans le domaine informatique donc j'ai cherché à ce que le bidouillage de Sherlock fasse crédible._

_A la prochaine !_


End file.
